


Who Belongs to Whom

by RavensChrome



Series: On the Winged Lupine [3]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Feelings are talked, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Light fluff at the end, M/M, blindfold, jealous eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensChrome/pseuds/RavensChrome
Summary: It happens more often than Eleven liked, the fawning and ogling that Erik attracted.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: On the Winged Lupine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728673
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Who Belongs to Whom

It happens more often than Eleven liked, the fawning and ogling that Erik attracted. It was unavoidable with who he was being as famous as he was in the underground world. The bolder, the more confident ones were more daring in stealing fleeting touches on his person.

The brush of fingertips on his arms and shoulders. The casual leanings into his space. The whispers that Eleven couldn't hear but know fully well what the context might be.

It wasn't something that he should let bother him. Eleven already knows nothing will come out of it, he's seen plenty of suitors approach Erik during their journey together and reject them soundly. The swarm that he attracts were treated very much the same with a bit more tolerance.

Another mug of ale was gone, he didn't bother counting how many mugs were sent his way. Unlike what most thought, he held his alcohol better than most of the people here. Ale was nothing compared to the moonshine that Cobblestone makes, it was traditional for everyone to drink during festivals and celebrations. Kids would usually shy away from the alcohol burn, and if that didn't stop them, it didn't take much to knock out the little ones.

It was irresponsible but it was also effective in getting the kids to bed and let the adults party in full swing. The responsible ones that shied away were also the smart ones and stayed out of any drunken messes that may occur.

Eleven was usually the former of those kids, but most of the times, he always curses to himself at the reminder on why he didn't like moonshine. A slow building of tolerance because Cobblestone liked to celebrate _everything_ no matter how small.

He still didn't like the burn of the alcohol, ale was much more pleasant to drink but it was still something he has to drink slowly.

But right now, he was after the drunken haze to dampen the ugly feelings sprouting.

He was buzzed and going into a tipsy state.

“Another one for you?” A waitress came by and replaced his mug. “Do I need to cut you off soon?”

“I'm fine.” Eleven waved her off. “It'll take a few more to get me properly drunk.”

There was a loud cheer from Erik's side of the bar and Eleven cringed at the following squeal. He only glanced over for a second and regretted it immediately.

Jealousy burned hotter than the ale now.

“On second thought, I'm going to leave.”

There was a sympathetic look. “Stay safe now, don't be the one found in the ditch.”

Eleven's afraid that if he didn't leave now, he's the one that would be putting people in the ditch. But he stamped it down with his remaining soberness and thanked the waitress.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

“El?”

Eleven stumbled when the sudden voice scared him. Turning to see Erik raising a brow at him, Eleven scowled at the bitter envy that keeps persisting.

He came back to the ship to get away from these feelings, and now he was trapped with the person that they were centered around.

“You're angry?” Erik approached. “And drunk too.”

Eleven huffed. “Not drunk enough.” He turned away to continue his way towards the bed. “Definitely not drunk enough.”

“Hey.” Erik instantly grabbed his arm. “What's wrong? You're not yourself, El.”

Anger flared, unreasonably spiked like a geyser. The haze blinding his vision and the sudden rush of emotions unsteadied the world around him in a jerking motion. It was out of bodily instinct that he didn't fall to the ground like a true drunkard.

Blinking back into reality, there was a shocked look on Erik. A noticeable distance between the two before the moment's memories finally caught up to him. That the jerk from earlier was him jerking away from Erik's touch.

“Ah, fuck.” Eleven grasped his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I'm sorry, I'm having stupid thoughts again and thought drinking it away would be a good idea.”

“You?” Erik put a hand to his hips. “Really.”

It's not surprising that Erik would find that ridiculous. The only times Eleven would get drunk was by the pirate himself egging him on with a challenge. The very first time they were able to properly slow down their journey, Erik wanted to go drinking. The blue-haired pirate was surprised by his tolerance and made sure to test that thoroughly when they could get away with it.

So it goes without a doubt that Erik would be concerned. That Eleven of all people would voluntarily try to get drunk.

“Yeah, I know.” Eleven sighed. “That's why I'm going to bed now. I'm being stupid.”

The was a flicker of something in Erik's eyes. Ocean blue glimmered with something that Eleven couldn't perceive with this haze. Too focuses at holding onto his control over the erratic way his emotions are trying to make him do. Too aware at how the buzz at the back of his head was all too ready to steal another few seconds.

“May I know what exactly those thoughts are? Or am I really going back alone tonight?”

It was stupid, it really was. But those words easily gave his jealousy a hold over himself.

A surge of possessiveness struck through Eleven, a fire lit and an urge to grip Erik tightly. The thought of him going back to the swarm never sit well no matter what state he was in. Even now he can see the batting eyelashes and the shameless flirting ghosting his mind.

It wasn't until the next second of blinking back to reality made him very conscientious of his position.

He trapped Erik against the wall with his arms blocking the his sides. A futile effort really seeing as who Erik was, but the action itself froze Eleven on the spot. Erik was wholly unphased in their position, just questioning him silently with that raised eyebrow.

Jealousy still sparked insistently though as a weak, fruity perfume wafted into Eleven's nose and he scrunched his face. A pointless anger that kept pestering, something that Eleven was having a hard time letting go in his drunken state.

Hands wandered without him knowing, pulled them away but they went back towards the chest, waist, and up the arms.

His thoughts strayed towards how good Erik looks, that it was not even a wonder that people would be doing everything to gain his attention. Posture with everything they had to at least to get him to look their way. Eleven knew what it was like because it was those sea blue eyes that first drew him in. Those sea blue eyes are what keeps making him go back constantly to keep them on him.

And that was before he even knew just how far gone in love he was.

“I'm jealous.” Eleven's mouth tumbled out before shaking his head. “Sorry, I'm being silly about it. Just ignore me and enjoy your night, okay?”

Hands tightly snatched both of his wrists from pulling away. Another small stumble of his feet from being caught off guard.

“El, if there's something that you want, then you should just _take_ it.”

His hands were guided to Erik's waist, a lithe thing that tricked others on who leads most of their relationship if they didn't know who they were. The curve and the feel of his hips were automatically admired with the circling of his thumbs. The distance closed even more so with a sparking desire to appreciate just what was in front of Eleven.

Another possessive spark and Erik's boots suddenly didn't make him taller than he really was. Not when Eleven easily crowded the pirate captain against the wall.

“But captain,” the words rolled lowly, “I could never steal from you.”

“Of course not, lovely.” Erik chuckled and carded his hand through Eleven's hair. “But who said stealing anything from me?” He whispered roughly into his ear. “You just said you're jealous, why don't you do something about it?”

Eleven already felt warm from the alcohol, it now buzzed happily with him being in a better place and better position. His sense of mind was still somewhat sound, this was nothing compared to all the embarrassing mental statuses that he fell under from all sorts of monsters.

But there was a roiling temptation that was similar to being beguiled. Something that Eleven often felt when Erik turned his captaincy towards him. It was utmost respect at first until they started this relationship. Now it was something that put an unnamed tremble throughout his body behind closed doors.

Authority was a good look on Erik. He wears it well and Eleven did everything he can do to make sure he looked even better with his forging and crafting skills.

The leather of the belts around Erik's waist were too familiar, every button and piece of fabric were carefully memorized with each stitch that he put.

“Is that permission, captain?” Eleven got closer feeling how well those clothes fit. “I'd hate to keep you all night.”

“Then you better make sure it's a good night then, won't you?” Erik looked up and pressed their bodies together. “And we're pirates El, you shouldn't need permission to steal something that you want.”

Mischief was the sea and Eleven was now drowning in it. Practically slammed his lips against Erik's drawing out a surprised cry before it turned to a moan. Pressing the body further still into the wall and arms scrambled to find purchase on Eleven's shoulders.

He dragged the captain off his feet and put height to him. Hands firmly on his hips still but traveled to underneath his thighs to keep him up better.

It was warm before, but now there was this heat that Eleven was now chasing to keep it there.

“Ha.” Erik panted. “You should get drunk more often.”

“I'm drunk because of you.” Eleven growled.

“Yeah?” Erik smirked. “Jealous, right?”

It was night but the portholes shined moonlight in easily. In his blurry sight, sea-blue eyes glimmered brightly. Treasures in it themselves with how people sought after them, with how Eleven constantly wants to be under them.

“Mine.” Eleven let out. “ _Mine._ ”

The bed appeared underneath them in another drunken haze. A cocky smirk still pointed his way looking up like he's scored another prize for the vault.

It was ignored for now to pull at the belts that were already half undone. Some of the laces and buttons were already unfastened, only halfway undone because of the belt and sash still holding everything in place.

“Are you just going to stare? You're wasting the night away, El.”

Another drunken haze got the better of him. The belt and sash were discarded nearby and all the pretty buttons and laces were loose and opened to the skin underneath.

Eleven liked seeing skin. He liked how the form fitting clothes didn't hide what kind of build Erik had but the pale parlor Erik had was an enticement for Eleven.

“El.”

Once more Eleven snapped to attention at the impatience in Erik's tone. His captaincy leaking out and eyes gleamed something dangerous. Like the dark waters that hid all sorts of predators that waited calmly at the first signs of disturbance in the water.

His eyes were too distracting.

“Stop that.” Eleven pressed his hand onto Erik's abs. “I want to admire you.”

“I'll fall asleep if you admire me anymore.” Erik reached and tugged at Eleven's collar. “I can go back out and have fun out there again.”

Anger surged and this time, it sober him up some to glare down at the pirate captain. All the emotions went into pining the arms down, an unnecessary grip into the wrists and those sea-blue eyes widened at the change of mood.

“You're the problem, captain.” Eleven scowled. “You're too distracting. _It's your fault._ ”

Erik scowled back. “Don't blame me for that, I just told you to do something about it and _you're not!_ ”

Another flicker of possessiveness and before Eleven knew it, the discarded sash was now in hand and over Erik's eyes. The brewing waters were now covered, no more distractions besides the squirming and reaching that the body was doing.

“What do you think you're doing?” Erik rumbled with indignation.

Eleven leaned in, hands back to holding down the other's arms before they tore off the makeshift blindfold. Whatever speed that Eleven managed to pull off was something to be thankful for. Or was it catching the captain off guard in doing something so unexpected?

That didn't matter though because he could take all the time he wants now. No more distractions that his hazy mind was pulling him to. Just the warm skin that tingled his lips as he dragged them across the collarbone.

The hitched breath and the jerk was easily ignored now that he has this to himself.

“Is this what we're playing, El?” Erik's voice came steady. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” Eleven slowly released Erik's arms and glided his fingers in the neck. “The people out there, they keep touching you. I want to touch you. Only _I_ should touch you.””

Another glide of hands and he managed to pull a shocked yelp from the usually composed captain. Both nipples were briefly fondled before going down to the outlines of the abs.

Erik was tense before shaking into something more relaxed. His freed arms moving to grip the sheets beneath.

“I like admiring you.” Eleven nuzzled his face into Erik's neck and dipped his hands into his pants. “Others can admire you too but-” Eleven frowned and let his hand brush against the hardening cock. “-I don't like it when they touch you.”

Erik took a strained breath. “And? I still don't get how that's my problem.”

Another surge of anger rose before it tapered off. Selfishness finally rising and breaking through his lowered inhibitions. A thought settled, rooted in place to where even sobering up, it won't be shaken without effort. Something he'd have to dig out if he truly want it gone.

“Sorry, you're right.” Eleven breath out. “I should do something about it, huh?”

Pulling back and retrieving both of his hands, he settled his focus on what was before him.

Moonlight made Erik glow, night always been the greatest accomplice for the pirate. The clothing still on him only made the skin more enticing. Recklessly strewn open and not caring if all of it stays on, Eleven just wanted to appreciate the sight before him.

He gave a tentative touch, not really trusting his strength while being inebriated.

“I better be fucking worshiped if this is you just admiring.” Erik growled and blindly reached out. “I'll stop playing your game if you don't.”

This time Eleven threw his careful touches out to snatch the hands from doing anything. Gripped them tightly to where Erik tried to yank them back. Blind as he was, Erik still had that power over him, still able to trigger the side of him that he was giving into.

But maybe he could do something similar.

“Please?” Eleven loosened his hold and kissed both hands. “I won't take too long, but I want to admire.”

Red was instant on Erik's cheeks, whether it was because it was the blindfold or them being completely alone on the ship, it was something that spurred Eleven on. Another press of the lips that lingered against the suddenly pliant limb. A silent compliance that Erik would never show on their usual play.

“Fine.” Erik spat but the red traveled down to his neck. “But I expect to be worshiped.”

“I can do that.” Eleven said more to himself. “I can definitely do that.”

Slowly somewhere in Eleven's mind he let his hands do all the work. Touch as much skin as possible that made Erik shudder. With his sight gone, it seemed that he was less aware of his unconscious reactions. Every time a sensitive spot was brushed, he would bit his lip. Teeth would bare and grit when Eleven teased them for too long.

As reactive as he was now, he still stayed silent.

So Eleven went down with his own mouth.

“A-ah!”

It won't be the first time Eleven took lead, but Erik was always waiting to take control. Unwilling to yield while Eleven was too eager to do so. This strong front that Erik carried was never willing to show how affected he was until Eleven was far too gone to muster anything about it.

But Eleven wanted to see it, hear him make that sound again.

Sharp, short breaths were heard, controlled but wavering. Hands found their way into Eleven's hair this time to grip and pull him off. A silent demand that Eleven wasn't going to heed this time. He was too busy sucking and pinching his nipples, his free hand still roaming endlessly on wherever the skin lead.

He never really gets to indulge like this, Erik was always too impatient and always entranced him with his eyes. Seducing words with a hypnotic stare, it's a good thing that Eleven was able to seal them away for now.

Maybe it was a good thing that he was drunk.

“El.” Erik's voice was still too steady. “Hurry it up.” He tugged hard on Eleven's hair. “Stop- stop teasing and get on with it.”

That break in his words was only a push, Erik may sound calm but he was a mess on the bed. A slow unraveling under Eleven's attention, even with his eyes covered he could still imagine what they would look like.

From the nipple, Eleven dragged his tongue to the collarbone and up the neck. Hands still gripped his hair, pain igniting, an almost desperate plea, but Eleven liked that. It was his own brand of pleasure that Erik hadn't been able to exploit properly yet. A small fire that made Eleven stuck his tongue down Erik's throat.

The surprise yelp was muffled, but Eleven savoured it all the same. The power Erik liked to wield was truly faltering for Eleven and not just letting him have his way for the moment. The jolts that the pirate captain was experiencing was never shown on their usual play, it was a pride thing that always riles Erik up to take back control.

The blindfold was probably the best thing that came out of his entire drunken experience.

“You like this.” Eleven sighed into Erik's neck. “So let me do this.” Eleven felt the body underneath jump again at his touch. “I like loving you too, you know?”

Another gasp and a stuttering cry and Eleven wonders if Erik was even aware of the sounds he's making. At the steady increase of volume, he had to be aware. Blind or not, he was too keen to not to be.

That didn't matter, Eleven wanted to hear _more._

Eleven drew back while caressing Erik's sides along the way. The sudden jerk didn't deterred his grip and another suppressed cry lead to Eleven blinking into a few seconds into the future of him unlacing both boots. Both were tossed to the side and shallow breaths were now louder than before.

“E-el.” Erik gritted his teeth. “I swear to Yggdrasil I'll throw you into the sea if you don't stop teasing...”

“But you're beautiful.” Eleven happily said. “And we're almost there.”

His pants were more annoying that his shirt, vest, and coat. Set too high on the waist but did everything to show off the figure. Not that Eleven could even see when Erik wore his coat all the time. Hid the perky ass when Eleven made sure to get those measurements just right. But right now, all it did was covering all the skin that Eleven wanted to touch.

“Hurry-” Erik choked back a moan. “Hurry up before I finish this myself.”

“No you won't.” Eleven watched Erik buck his hips. “Not when I'm this close.”

Eleven made sure to brush boldly at the tent under the lacing that needed undoing. A burning want that Erik had would never be satisfied with just his hand. He was too far gone to be let this end like that.

Erik writhed and let out a full moan. Didn't hold it back anymore and let himself crumble. Even with the blindfold, his expression was clear under the moonlight.

And Eleven wanted to see more of that. He wanted Erik louder.

“Can you feel that? At how close I am?” Eleven purred and rubbed his cheek just next to Erik's still clothed cock. “I can do more if you wait just a bit longer.”

“Y-you-!” Erik hissed under his breath, red flushing nicely traveling down his chest. “At least- at least start prepping me. I don't want to drag this any longer.”

It almost sounded like a plea, his earlier crumbling showing a layer that Eleven has never seen. It was something much more vulnerable.

Maybe there was more to the blindfold that Eleven was missing.

“Of course, captain.” Eleven's word came out breathy at the revelation. “Just let me get the lube.”

He knows he wasn't sober, but it sure felt like it when he got off the bed. The acute chill of the night enveloped the moment he separated from Erik. No warm body to share the heat, something Erik felt as well.

He was quick to pull his shirt down, it was surprising because he's never been bothered by the cold before. His Sniflheim blood stood strong against any drop in temperature but he supposes being chilled while aroused was an exception.

Another thing to be surprised about was that Erik hasn't ripped off the blindfold yet.

His musings were cut off sharply the moment Erik reached down to tug off his pants. Quick, sharp jerks of limbs were desperate to get the fabric off. A show that had Eleven fascinated, his hands were searching by themselves in the drawers where they stored their bedroom necessities. Erik's own hands were grasping himself with a low moan.

“Oh, captain.” Eleven let out a giggle. “You really are going to finish with your hand. You certainly proved me wrong, I thought you'd have more patience than that.”

“You take way too damn long.” Erik growled through his pants. “Now hurry up back here.”

Eleven hummed and clicked the drawer closed with his prize in his hand. “But, captain, I wanted to take my time. You're already pawing at yourself, might as well finish with just yourself.”

A sharp breath was taken and Eleven just eyed how still Erik became. The vial of lube was now being slowly warmed by the silence taking up the time. Eleven felt smug at how affected Erik was by the words he said.

“You...” Erik's throat bobbed as he swallowed. “You're joking, right?”

“Now why would I joke about that? You said it yourself.”

It was fascinating to see Erik become so docile, that he was seeing something _meek_ from the pirate captain. None of the awaiting mischief that was ready to pounce at the slightest misstep.

It was a slow motion when Erik let go of himself. He trembled at the loss of the heat while Eleven trembled in excitement.

“El, please.” A shocking tingle went down straight to Eleven's cock. “Lovely, come back.”

His voice was softer and Eleven responded in kind. “Of course, captain, I'm on my way.”

Another jump in time but Eleven didn't mind this time. He knows that the seconds passed by him being distracted at how Erik keyed himself up with the anticipation. The oil was already freed from its containment and dribbled onto his fingers. Some splashed a little messily on to the tense hips, bucking at the sudden contact.

It was always a sight to be between Erik's legs, but the blindfold definitely brought out something special.

“Why didn't you tell me that you liked this, Erik?” Eleven circled the rim and prodded. “I would love to keep seeing this side of you.”

“Don't- don't get ahead of yourself, El.” Erik hissed and gripped the sheets at the touch. “I like my control, _you_ like to be controlled.”

A single finger went in and Eleven chuckled listening to the strangled moan. “I wouldn't do this for control, not really anyways. It's just different, you're pretty like this.”

“Don't call me pretty, pretty boy.” Erik growled. “Don't forget that you're the one-”

Eleven hummed as Erik jolted and jerked when his sweet spot was brushed. It wasn't even on purpose either, just letting himself get lost at all the little sounds Erik was making.

His haze on his mind forced him to slowly put the second finger in before he forgot.

“You are pretty.” Eleven said happily. “That was the first thing I thought when you put down your hood. Everything else made you prettier up on that cliff.”

“El, you-!” Erik's words collapsed on him as he felt Eleven scissor him.

“I mean it, I really do. Your hair can make the blue jays look bad, and you certainly had matched their spunk.” Eleven smiled at the memory. “Free and vicious.”

“What does that make you?” A soft shudder escaped him. “Letting- letting a vicious blue jay follow you?”

“Happy.” Eleven inserted a third finger. “Very happy.”

Beautiful was another word for Erik when another spike of pleasure hit him. But Eleven had a lot of words to describe him. Too many to truly appreciate what Erik was, too little to truly describe what Erik is. It was easier to give than say, it always been. On their journey, through the passage of time, to this final escape where Eleven can give all he wants.

But it didn't mean he'll just give it all at once.

“El. El!” Hands reached out and tugged at Eleven's shirt. “Put it in, El, put it in!”

A strong yank pull Eleven forward, pressed his fingers deeper making Erik yell again. Legs wrapped around his waist even tighter and he could feel the clench around his fingers getting desperate.

The demand was hard to resist, not when Erik called for him like that. Not when his arms trembled and hands writhe at his shirt. Clothes scantly opened to a messy half-dressed state with his most intimate parts on display. Blinded to all this when his usual self would do everything to maintain dominance and not let his emotions get the better of him.

The blood rushing helped clear most the haze away and Eleven found himself impatient too.

“Anything for you.”

He shouldn't have been surprised when his cock was already out with his pants halfway down his thighs. He was hard and leaking, the slick oil he felt was long warmed and prepared as he lined himself up. The absence of half his mind made him wonder how long he's been teasing Erik. It would explain why he seemed to break down so fast.

Eleven doesn't know how to feel about that, if he liked his sense of time being sped up or not.

But he was also still drunk and barely sobering up when he pushed in. Felt the hot breaths of Erik's relieved moans and the heat that threatened to overwhelm. It was a short miracle that he had the sense of mind to not find a rhythm to match Erik's pants.

“Fuck.” Erik cursed. “Fuck. You feel bigger with this thing on.”

“Do you want to take it off?” Eleven cupped his face with both hands. “You could've taken it off any time.”

“Now you tell me?” Erik let out a breathy sigh and quickly tore it off. “I hope you know that I won't hold back tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” Eleven buried his nose into Erik neck. “I can't wait.”

“I'll make you regret saying that.”

He didn't pay that any mind and just pulled back. The teetering breath made Eleven push in a little forcefully making Erik jerk and cry. It was no secret between them that Erik likes it rough, he certainly likes to ride wild enough times to send that message through.

The edge Erik was on could only be made over by being rough now. Eleven didn't think he could hold back anyways.

The piercing blue was glaring with a silent demand when Eleven looked up. A little red around the edges, eyes watered continually, Erik's own body was against how he really felt. The hands that clenched and the legs that persisted to try and always fail to budge Eleven's strength.

“I love you.”

“Love me harder, dammit!”

It wasn't too hard to give in finally, a weakness that Erik jumps at immediately. But there was no motion for control when those too blue eyes rolled back as he gave in himself. They were still the perfect distraction that entrapped Eleven to no end. The building tension and the expressions to indulge in made him lose the time again.

But he's willing to give up time to keep those eyes in his sights.

  
  


_-Line Break-_

There was a rumour now that the Wolf found himself a dame. After years and years of being heavily pursued by many men and women, it came as a shock that he's now officially unavailable.

Erik scoffed lightly to himself seeing as he's never been available since first meeting Eleven. Even before then after reaching adulthood, he's always found the thought of being in a relationship more of a wistful distraction. Something he didn't have time for.

He can't say he fell at first sight, but for the man that gave him everything and more, love was quite appropriate.

“You know, lovely, people are going to start asking questions on who you are.” Erik said bemused.

Eleven just smiled, the innocent one that Erik long learned to never take in fully at face value. “That's fine, all they'll know is that I'm yours. Your lovely.”

This was a drastic change from the wallflower act Eleven did. Too shy to strike up conversations in fear of being recognized but now seated comfortably on Erik's lap. Hands were easily and quite purposefully caressing the back of his neck as Eleven leaned into his shoulder.

It told everyone that looked on at them of Eleven's claim.

Erik easily confirmed it with how his arm was secured around Eleven's waist to keep him in place.

“Who knew you could be so bold.” Erik said with a bland tone through his smirk. “Certainly not me.”

“You call me bold, but you're the one that picks out my wardrobe now.”

“Don't act so coy when you _make_ my wardrobe.”

Erik easily settled back despite the whispers around them. Twirled a lock of Eleven's hair between his fingers feeling quite content at the change of pace between them. He already knew Eleven wasn't afraid of trying new things, more open-minded to where it still surprises Erik at how accepting he was. But he still gets a kick out of seeing his crew falling for the doe-eyed smiles that accompany the ridiculous things he says and does.

Watching Mia trip over that was like a sense of deja vu.

And seeing Eleven now, giving a lazy, sweeping gaze to the envious onlookers with a hidden triumph, Erik will silently admit that he still surprises him.

With his other hand, he gently thumbed under Eleven's chin until he was looking straight at the pirate captain. Storm gray-blue eyes sparkled curiously and it's not a wonder how people keep falling for the innocent act.

“How can you be jealous when you keep looking at other people?” Erik mused. “Especially when you're sprawled on me as you are.”

“Oh?” This time, those eyes gave a playful shine. “What are you going to do about it?”

“You're not that cute, lovely.”

He descended for a kiss, equally innocent as the coy act Eleven likes to do. Showing off exactly what Eleven wanted, that he was Erik's.

And as nice as that sounded, Erik was always Eleven's first.

For the man who gave him everything, the same man that held the power of the Heavens Above and Yggdrasil herself, he's always been Eleven's.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this series is expanding faster than I realized.


End file.
